Mario Mario
"Nobody, cares for you, or your birthday!!" - Luigi's Birthday Mario is a reccuring character and the main antagonist of The Koopa Kids series. He is a fat Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. All the Toads (except Toadette) see him as a hero, but most of his "close friends" such as Yoshi, Luigi, Wario & Peach know what he's really like, being a cruel hate-filled sociopath, with a short fuse. Past When Mario was a baby his father was a carpenter known as Jumpman Mario, his mother was an attractive wealthy woman known as Pauline Mario, and he had a twin brother known as Luigi Mario. Mario was the twin that came out first, so he received the family name as a first name. The family lived at Yoshis Island, where Mario met a princess named Peach, who was visiting the island as her father needed to sort things out on the island, and he decided she was attractive enough for him to date. She was nabbed by a Braviary, and his twin brother Luigi jumped from a tree and saved her, however Peach had fainted. When Jumpman and King Toadstool asked who had saved her Mario dived in and took the credit for saving her. Because of this, Mario saw lot of her, whereas Luigi was stuck with Peach's annoying friend Daisy. He also met people such as Wario, a local fat kid, and a baby Yoshi his family had as a pet, simply named Yoshi. Unfortunately for Mario, an ape known as Donkey Kong stole away with Mario's mother Pauline after Mario was tormenting the Kong family at the zoo, causing Donkey Kong to go ballistic, meaning Jumpman had to rescue her. He succeeded and DK was locked away ready for execution, however the ape's grandson, Donkey Kong Jr., rescued his grandfather and killed Jumpman. This left both to steal away their mother, leaving Mario & Luigi on their own when they were only 5 years old. Because of this, they had to be looked after by Yoshi, who was no longer a baby. When Mario was growing up, unlike Luigi who was focusing on his career as a plumber, Mario started taking drugs, most notably drugs called Super Mushrooms, which made him feel bigger and messed up his head and body, as he became fat. He moved in with Luigi, as the two had parted ways once Luigi had left when they were 18 to go to college, and Mario made Luigi start a plumbing group called the Mario Bros., as Mario had no way to earn money other than to steal off Luigi, but they formed a rivalry with their old friend Wario, who had his own group called the Wario Bros., and both groups got fired due to neither group doing any actual plumbing. Mario started to save Peach from his old enemy Bowser, who had run into Peach once and tried to be with her, and people started thinking of him as a hero again, so he ended up back on top, and Peach was forced by Toadsworth to date Mario. Personality Mario is a psycho, drug addict, abuser and overall selfish jerk who only cares about himself. He's fat and treats everyone like crap except Peach, who is supposedly his girlfriend and the only person Mario seems to like. He always does anything to get what he wants and doesn't care about anyone else's feelings, nor does he care about the negative consequences of his actions. He also loves spaghetti, and whines for it a lot. Appearance Mario has brown hair but his moustache and eyebrows are black for some bizarre reason. He has an absurdly large nose, a moustache, brown hair on his head covered by his cap, and large blue eyes, which were black when he was a baby. He wears gloves, a red long sleeved shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, brown shoes and a red cap with his trademarked'' '''M' on it. He also has a high voice with an Italian accent. Powers and Abilities Mario doesn't have any powers unless he takes a power up In abilities it seems that he's a good jumper, but nothing else Mario is also known to be one of the seven star children along with: DK, Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi and Wario reason why he was one of the few survivors of Fawful's atack Relationship with other characters Bowser Bowser is Mario's nemesis and vice-versa, as they are both in love with Peach and want her to be their girlfriend. Unfortunately for Bowser Mario got stuck with Peach, whereas Bowser tried pleasing her by kidnapping her so that he could be with him, as she rules over Toads, who have a huge bias against Koopas. Mario & Bowser have had multiple battles, most of which result in Mario winning. Mario would kill Bowser if he could, just to get Peach all for himself and to rid the world of his worst enemy, whereas in Best Enemies it was shown that Bowser doesn't want to kill Mario. Koopa Troop and Koopa Kids Mario hates the Koopa Troop and kids because they are the responsible of Peach's kidnapping. He doesn't have any strong negative feelings towards any of the members, but doesn't care for any of them and will kill them as brutally as possible if he can since they're working for Bowser. Peach Peach gets the luck to be the only person who gets treated nicely by Mario, as he is in love with her and is his supposed girlfriend. Despite this, she hates him because he treats her like she is his trophy and only likes her for her looks, as well as the fact that Peach is shallow and doesn't like Mario because he is "too fat". Mario always saves Peach from Bowser, but as she's so spoiled she always rushes him and complains that he isn't quick enough. Luigi Luigi and Mario are twin brothers, but the former hates the latter because he came into his house, took his credit for saving Peach when they were kids, treats him like a salve and forces him to date Daisy to name a few. Luigi wishes he could be free from Mario and never see him again, however he is too cowardly to stand up for himself against him. Daisy Mario and Daisy don't really interact with each other in the series, but he needs to keep Daisy happy as she is Peach's best friend. Mario even went so far to tell Daisy where he and Luigi lived to make sure she could see Luigi and know where he is, so Mario could still date Peach. Toad Toad it's Mario's biggest fan and sees him as the most wonderful person in the world, but Mario finds him annoying due to his high pitched voice and fanboying personality, Mario is sick of him and wishes he could get rid of him, in fact he once shot him in the head but sadly for him, he survived. Toadsworth As other Toads, Toadsworth trusts Mario and thinks he's a real hero, reason for why he forced Peach to date him, but Mario just ignores him and doesn't care about him. Wario Mario & Wario have been rivals since they were kids. They hang out together at times, as both hate Bowser, but they still hate each other and often compete with each other, as they were originally competing plumbers and Wario plagiarized most of Mario's material, including the signature 'M' on his hat since he was a child, replacing it with a 'W'. Yoshi Along with Luigi, Yoshi is supposed to be Mario's best friend, however, Mario is strongly abusive and doesn't ever take the animal's actual feelings into consideration. Because of this Yoshi can't stand Mario. Alternate forms *Dark Mario Clones *Metal Mario * Shadow Mario Trivia *In canon Mario games he isn't selfish or mean like he is here, however Freezeflame22 writes him this way as he finds it more interesting and funny. * In The Koopa Kids Mario usually has an angry expression. *His favorite food is spaghetti and according to A Sugarless World he said that he likes it with a side of cake and sugar sprinkled on the top. * He usually appears when someone has a cake or it's talking about it. * In the episode Luigi's Birthday, it was also Mario's birthday as they're twins, however Mario never brought it up, however he was most likely at Peach's Castle that day for a late birthday party. * He is one of the most hated Characters M - Category:Mushroom Kingdom Resident Category:Evil pepole Category:Boys Category:Fat Pepole Category:Pepole who hate One Direction Category:Star Children Category:Villians Category:Overweight Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Older Brothers Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Pepole who hate kids Category:Animal abusers Category:Bully